


What matters in life

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: I wasn't planning writing anything tonight but decided to make it out of personal rush of sickening emotions and feelings, at first i wanted to end this fanfiction in opposite way, but in the middle just felt like changing it.This is literally written in like 10 minutes so don't expect much...
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper & Blade Ranger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	What matters in life

Dusty was standing on the edge of the Canion, wheels slightly moving forward, standing right on the edge.  
So close.  
It would be a devastating 300m fall, "nothing really matters anyway "

He kept telling himself.  
"i should have never come here, i'm so sorry, i don't want to hurt you guys, i just wish i could make it better, but this is the only way, i never should have come here.. 

Before he could roll forward enough to fall, he hear a shouting behind him.  
" Dusty NOO! DUSTY GET AWAY FROM THERE!!"  
Dusty slowly turned, he saw a familiar helicopter rushing towards him, it was Blade, the one who saved his life all these years ago, the one he caused to crash, the one who's time he wasted trying to get certified, at least this was how it seemed to him. 

"Dusty don't you dare…"  
Blade was now only few meters away, looking Dusty dead into eyes, he was terrified and worried.  
"Blade it's not that bad, it's only for the best"  
\- 'The best? What does he mean!? How could you think that??'  
The helicopter though to himself.  
"Dusty why would you think that? We love you, there is still hope, i promise it will get better.. Just please, come here." 

"Blade… i just wasted your time… i'm sorry, you have to understand, just please, let it go.."

"Dusty what are you talking about? You never wasted my time.. I appreciate every single moment with you…"  
Blade felt extremely saddened hearing Dusty's view of life and himself.  
'why didn't i notice before, he never seemed so sad, so depressed…'  
Dusty didn't want to answer, he wasn't even sure why he felt that, he knew it would hurt others… he had seen how sad Blade already was due to the loss of his best friend all those years ago, he saw how depressed Skipper was sometimes due to the loss of his squadron so many years ago. 

Yet still he remembered everything he had ever done wrong, either intentionally or not.  
"Blade, i almost killed you"  
Dusty was crying now, he wasn't able to contain himself  
"It was my fault you almost died."  
Blade was confused, he didn't understand what Duty was talking about.  
"W- wha??? Dusty what the shit? You never hurt me?"  
"you almost died for me..." Dusty sobbed. Blade was so worried he had to keep his voice from shaking, even though tears started to form into his eyes and no matter how he tried he wasn't able to keep them back. He tried to stay strong, for Dusty, it felt extremely important to him at this moment.  
Dusty looked at Blade, he felt even worse now, he felt conflicts inside him rising again, he heard his own thoughts repeatedly telling him  
"JUST DO IT YOU STUPID MORON, DO IT HE DOESN'T NEED YOU! DO IT!"  
He wasn't sure what to do, so he just froze, looking at Blade.  
Blade slowly and carefully approached, he wanted to throw his hoist around the plane, in case he decides to actually do it, or even if he just slipped, but on a same time this would be an agressive manouver and he didn't want to scare the poor plane even more.  
When he was finally right in front of Dusty, looking him into eyes, he saw pain, fear and sorrow in them.  
"Dusty… we need great firefighters like you… you didn't hurt me, you never hurt me, it was an accident, it was fire itself that hurt me, not you, you deserve to be here… please.  
Dusty didn't know what to say anymore, he felt awfully guilty over so many things, yet he didn't really want to leave others behind, he felt that it would be a right thing to do, but on the same time, he knew others care, and maybe just maybe there is more to life than just worthless cycle of regrets and guilt and fear and suffering of others.  
He unconsciously rolled closer to the helicopter, not really having any energy to think anything anymore. 

Blade moved closer to Dusty and gently nuzzled him, tears slowly rolling down from his eyes.  
Dusty was quietly crying, and so was Blade, time seemed to have stopped as they just held contact, hugging eachother, listening to eachothers breathing. 

'"it will be fine…"  
"I' m here Dusty… it's okay…"


End file.
